This Elixir Does What?
by Aerybelle
Summary: Someone wants Axel. Apparently enough to get him drunk and change him into a girl.


Hello, hello. My boyfriend read my other fanfiction of Axel (Arms Race, which is boyxboy) and asked for a heterosexual lemon so here's this one. Written just for him. 3

My idea of the pairing comes from another friend of mine. We both fancy a LuxordxAxel pairing. ]

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted by Square Enix or Disney.

* * *

"Come now, Vexen, a deal is a deal," spoke a dark, accented voice. "Or are you breaking an oath?"

The Chilly Academic hissed in return at the speaker. He grumbled and complained, but nevertheless he did create the elixir that the speaker had asked for. Why this particular potion was wanted, Vexen didn't know but he could guess that it wouldn't be used for Organization purposes.

"Here," he replied. "All finished. It'll go bad in three days, so make sure you use it by then."

"Good," murmured the voice again. "Everything is going exactly as I wished."

* * *

A body landed on top of a sleeping certain flame headed member of the Organization XIII, who awoke cursing. Opening his eyes, he found Demyx, staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"Axel! Let's play a game!" the blond called out excitedly.

Having been just woken up, Axel groaned. "Come on, Demyx, I was sleeping." The blond's face fell.

"But, Luxord said I could only play if we had three people."

Axel sighed, shoving the blond off him. "What do you mean?"

"STRIP POKER!" came the reply. "WITH BOOZE!" Demyx picked himself up off the floor, standing beside Axel's bed and shaking him. The redhead finally got up, cursing under his breath but pulled clothes on anyway. He had a weakness for booze.

"Why can't you ask Roxas or someone else?" he grumbled.

"Because they're all on a mission. It's just you, me, and Luxord today," replied Demyx, instantly happy that Axel was giving in. He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him into the main room, where Luxord had set up a small poker table with a bottle of wine and whiskey, along with three glasses. The Brit was already seated, calmly sipping his glass of the bright cherry red wine. He motioned over to the two, waving for them to come and sit.

As the two of them sat, he began to shuffle the deck. "The two of you know the rules, yes? The loser of each round must remove an item of clothing." They both nodded, and Luxord dealt. Not surprisingly, he won the first hand.

* * *

Twelve hands of cards, three glasses of whiskey, and nine items of clothing later, Axel was nearly naked. The only thing he had left on was the pair of boxers with the Heartless on them, that Roxas had given to him last Christmas as a joke. Needless to say, they were comfortable. Demyx still had half his clothes on, and Axel's alcohol-fogged brain couldn't seem to have any luck at the poker game. Demyx was drunker than he was, having taken the wine at Luxord's insistence instead of the whiskey. Now that he thought of it, the whiskey did have a different taste than normal, Axel thought. However, as Luxord dealt the next hand, his mind turned once more to the playing field. This time, Demyx lost his undershirt. Luxord hadn't lost a hand yet.

During the next hand, Axel slipped into subconsciousness. Demyx took one look at him, said "Damn" and laid his head on the table, falling asleep. Luxord laughed to himself, gathering up the cards and glasses.

* * *

As Axel woke up, he had what had to be the hugest hangover anyone's ever had. He groaned, not really noticing that his voice wasn't as deep as it used to be. His body felt different, but that could just be the alcohol. He turned over in bed, but after ten minutes, he drug himself out of the bed. He didn't have another mission today. Apparently, Saix had decided to give him a few days off, which he'd never done before. Axel's hungover mind paid no attention to this, however, putting itself to the task of dressing its body. Halfway through the action, however, it noticed something pretty crucial.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!"

At Axel's shout, Luxord looked up, seeing the voice's owner speed into the main room. The pyro didn't have a shirt on, but he was staring down at his chest in a horrified glare. Luxord didn't have to look, he knew what had happened. Instead of Axel's normally smooth male chest, two large mounds dominated his upper body. Breasts had appeared overnight, thanks to a special potion made by Vexen that Luxord had slipped into the whiskey last night. He merely smiled, watching the pyro grope himself, trying to figure out what the hell had happened to him. Less than a minute later, Axel let out an expletive, grabbing his now female crotch. His curses continued, damning everyone from Xemnas to the sea salt ice creams he loved so much. After five minutes of cursing, Luxord imagined that he had run out, as Axel looked up to see him. The pyro hadn't noticed him in the room to begin with.

"Luxord, what's happened to me?" Axel said, his voice a strange mixture of his normal one and a female one.

"I haven't a clue," Luxord lied. "I know where Vexen is, maybe he can help." Axel nodded. He attempted to cover himself, and Luxord took off his shirt and handed it to him. The pryo smiled in thanks, putting it on.

However, Luxord wasn't heading to Vexen's room. Instead, as they passed his own, he pulled the red head into his room, locking the door and binding Axel's hands together with rope conviently placed on the stand beside the door. The Brit pushed the other onto the bed, lips attacking Axel's own. Axel knew that something was going on wrong here, but as Luxord placed a hand on one of "her" breasts, he gave up the struggle, which caused Luxord to release his hands. The two became a flurry of clothes flying, hands groping, sounds escaping breathless lips. Luxord exposed Axel's new female body, inserting his hand and instantly causing pleasure. He pumped slowly, his lips now gently kissing Axel's bruised lips. Sighs and soft moans came from these lips, and Luxord wanted more.

He removed his hand, and before Axel could groan in unhappiness, he moved over the pyro and filled him with his own maleness. Both moaned instantly, the sounds multiplying as Luxord began moving faster and harder. The Brit moved his upper body up, leaning over to suckle Axel's new breasts while making love to him. It wasn't long before the red head reached climax. Instead of slowing, Luxord sped up, bringing Axel to another orgasm, and then another. The entire night lasted hours, and the two finally lay exhausted in a tangle of limbs on Luxord's bed.

"You did this," Axel gasped out, still recovering from the last climax. "You planned this."

Luxord smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." As he moved to mount Axel again, he said, "Oh, by the way, there's another two days before the elixir wears off."


End file.
